


when i sit and close my eyes

by ginnydear



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 2k words, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Dialogue, this is essentially 2k words of pure two boys in love making out and being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/pseuds/ginnydear
Summary: Simon uses the hand not cradling his boyfriends head to run his fingers down Bram’s nose. He giggles at the sensation and Simon wants to bottle the sound for a rainy day.it's simon's favorite time of day.





	when i sit and close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a JOKE made by amanda who said she'd read anything i wrote, including these two sitting together in silence. i said i could make it 2k words. 
> 
> here's the results. 
> 
> title is from all i wanna do by the beach boys which is this pieces theme.

Nora’s downstairs in the kitchen, singing along to some pop song Simon doesn’t recognize as she goes through her recipes for the evening. She mentioned something about finally using the “darn saffron” they’d gotten her forever ago as a joke, and Simon had simply ruffled her hair and grabbed some snacks before leaving her be.

 

Bram walks back into the room from the bathroom, using his foot to push the shoe back behind the door so it stays mostly closed. He’s running his hands down his sides, eyes moving over the desk area. They had just finished doing their homework, and Simon knows that now it was time for Bram to double check to make sure they actually did everything. Simon takes this time to open his phone for the first time in about an hour and scroll through his notifications.

 

He lays back on his bed, one hand behind his head and his legs crossed. He balances his phone on his chest and scrolls through his feed slowly, barely paying attention to what his boyfriend is doing. Something tugs at his feet and he lifts them, only to discover that Bram’s taking off his socks. When he looks down, Bram’s turned away from him, though his shoulders look suspicious.

 

It’s a few more minutes before Simon feels the bed dip, and before he can lock his phone and put it down, Bram’s gently taking it from his hands and putting it on his nightstand. Ignoring the extra pillow, Bram lays down next to Simon, wrapping an arm around his waist and laying his head on Simon’s chest. Bringing his hand out from behind his head, Simon cradles the back of Bram’s head and kisses his forehead.

 

It’s Simon’s favorite time of day.

 

After homework is, what Bram’s affectionately started to call, “Boyfriend Time”.

 

They talked about it, the whole being out in _public public_. It was one thing to be out at school, where they knew they had a support system and kids had consequences for being outright homophobic. It was another to walk into a Publix holding hands. It was something Simon had known, before he came out, but didn’t fully understand until he felt genuine fear that someone was going to beat him up. When he’d told Bram this, that moment of fear in the store with his mom, Bram had kissed all over his face and held him close.

 

So, they take their alone time seriously.

 

Simon uses the hand not cradling his boyfriends head to run his fingers down Bram’s nose. He giggles at the sensation and Simon wants to bottle the sound for a rainy day. Bram takes his free hand and moves it down Simon’s chest to his stomach, then up and under his shirt. Simon’s breath hitches as Bram moves his hand across Simon’s bare chest. Simon opens his mouth for a moment, wanting to say something, but then he closes it as Bram starts to tap a rhythm on his chest.

 

He thinks it’s the _Bastille_ song they had listened to a couple times while doing homework, and Simon taps his foot to the beat. Eventually, he’s sure of it, and he begins to hum the song in time to Bram’s tapping. Bram tilts his head up, eyes bright and smile wide, and Simon knows he’s got it right. Simon kisses him them, gently, using his hand to hold him in place. Their lips click as they break apart, and it’s the only sound in the room other than Nora’s off-key singing flitting up the stairs.

 

Bram moves then, pushing himself up and swinging his leg over so he’s straddling Simon’s waist. Simon feels the moment his breath catches in his throat, and it’s when Bram pulls his sweater off to reveal the thin white t-shirt he’s been wearing underneath. The shirt tries to go with the sweater, static electricity suddenly Simon’s best friend, and Simon gets a front row seat to soccer abs. Before Bram can pull down his shirt, Simon reaches out and pokes at his stomach, eliciting another soft giggle from his boyfriend.

 

Bram bats his hand away as he leans down, one of his hands sliding under Simon’s head and threading into his hair. Bram presses his fingers into Simon’s scalp, and his eyes shut involuntarily at the sensation. He’s aware that Bram’s still moving, and he lets out a soft moan as lips come into contact with his neck. He keeps his eyes shut as Bram works to kiss from under his left ear to under his right, never making more than a soft clicking sound. The hand not in Simon’s hair is resting gently on his chest, and Simon blindly reaches to hold it, his eyes still shut tight.

 

He giggles when Bram kisses his chin, and then quiets when Bram kisses his mouth, his lips as soft and gentle as they were on his neck. He presses a series of soft kisses to Simon’s mouth, slowly lasting just a bit longer each time, until Simon reaches up and holds Bram in place, taking his time to slant their lips together. Bram’s mouth opens, the opportunity Simon was looking for, and he runs his tongue along Bram’s bottom lip. Bram’s chest vibrates against his as he groans softly in the back of his throat.

 

Bram lets his body fall farther against Simon’s, their lips pressing together harder now. Simon’s mind whites for a moment when Bram shifts his hips, and he knows his lips go slack because Bram huffs a laugh against his lips. Bram kisses him hard, the hand in his hair pulling slightly. If Simon’s eyes were open, he’d be seeing stars, but they aren’t, so the backs of his eyelids look like the 4th of July.

 

Bram beings to kiss him softer, pressing kisses that lessen in intensity as he goes, until their lips are simply touching, their breaths mingling in the middle. Simon opens his eyes now, and he’s not surprised to see that Bram’s already looking down at him. His brown eyes are all black and half lidded, making this not the first time Simon wishes they were just a bit older and not in his childhood bedroom. The tight feeling in his chest has returned.

 

His forehead still against Simons, Bram takes in a deep breath that Simon unconsciously copies. They breathe out together, the condensation from their lungs making their chins tickle. But they don’t laugh, just continue breathing, until Simon can’t hear his heart pounding in his ears and Bram’s eyes are a little more brown. He’s sure his are a little more grey now too.

 

Once he’s sure he won’t combust if he moves, Simon brings his feet up flat on the bed, pushing Bram to move slightly as his legs come up behind him. But Bram’s too focused on Simon to realize what’s going on, and before he can protest, Simon has gently flipped them over so Bram’s on his back, an amused grin lighting up his face. Simon moves with great care, collapsing to put all his weight on Bram, and hide his face in his warm neck. Bram brings his arms up around Simon, and for a moment, they just exist.

 

Bram runs his fingers in a lazy motion along Simon’s spine, his hips shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position as he runs his other hand through Simon’s hair. It’s exactly the tactile kind of attention Simon needs, has found he really enjoys, especially when it’s his wonderful boyfriend doing it. So, he melts against Bram’s chest, his body weight probably too much on Bram’s lungs, but he doesn’t complain. He continues his affections, and Simon thinks about love languages.

 

He’d heard his mom talk about them before, and he’d curiously looked them up after the whole “Love, Jacques” change hadn’t been a total disaster. The cover of the book had looked kinda tacky, but the Wikipedia page had been short, sweet, and to the point. Each languages name was self-explanatory, and each person has one primary and one secondary. Simon hadn’t even needed to take the heteronormative quiz. He knew what his were. His primary had to be physical touch, which made sense because he came from a family full of hugs. Physical affection was a big part of how he knew to express love.

 

But, he’d realized, it hadn’t immediately been one of Bram’s.

 

Bram’s primary love language seemed to be devotion, or acts of service. Little favors that he did for Simon throughout the day, whether it be remembering to grab a spoon in the lunch line when Simon didn’t, or always fixing Simon’s collar, or offering Simon his more detailed and organized notes because he knew that Simon had spent all of class staring at him. He was the first to move if Simon needed something, the first to realize what Simon needed before he even spoke.

 

And so, adjusting to being real life boyfriends, not just over the internet where words of affirmation were all they had, had been learning each other’s love languages. The words of affirmation had carried over well into real life, but with a relationship like theirs, both of their second love languages ended up being quality time.

 

That meant Bram anticipating Simon’s every need, and Simon constantly reaching over to touch his boyfriend in some way. And once they’d figured out how the other worked, boyfriend time had been 100 times better. It had turned into an hour long cuddle session that left Simon’s legs feeling a little mushy and his brain kinda weak. Or, wait...

 

Bram soothes Simon’s hair back, and Simon finally lifts his head out of his boyfriends’ neck. Bram’s eyes are closed and Simon takes this as an opportunity to kiss his eyelids, an impulsive act that has both of them giggling, Bram looking up at Simon with an amused grin when he pulls back. Simon hadn’t been joking when he had told Bram he wanted to kiss him all over. He presses kisses across Bram’s face, an act that always makes Bram laugh in the softest way. He laughs right into Simon’s ear as Simon kisses down his jaw and towards his neck, the laugh cutting off as Simon runs his hands up Bram’s sides, slipping under his shirt.

 

Simon’s careful not to give Bram a visible hickey (even though it barely shows on his skin, while the first time Bram had given Simon a hickey, it had looked like he was dying of the plague) but he pushes up Bram’s shirt enough that he can press his lips to Bram’s chest. His boyfriend gasps softly, and Simon fights off a smug grin as he sucks a bruise below Bram’s collarbone. Pressing his hands into the soft skin of Bram’s hips, Simon pulls back to look at the slight bruise he’s created. Bram’s eyes are still closed, his mouth hanging open slightly, and Simon peppers kisses across Bram’s chest in a line leading back up to his neck, and eventually to his mouth.

 

There’s a loud noise downstairs, and they both still as they listen. Jack Spier has arrived home, and he’s talking loudly to Nora in the kitchen, Bieber making soft barking noises in excitement. Simon pulls back to look at Bram, who frowns slightly. Gently, Simon pulls Bram’s shirt back down his body and moves to lay next to him on the bed. Bram shifts a bit, placing one foot flat on the bed in a way that obscures most of his lower body. Simon blushes a bit at that, hiding his face in Bram’s shoulder.

 

They’re still then, both working to even out their breathing before Jack walks upstairs. Jack’s a little more lenient than Emily, so Simon knows his dad won’t even blink at them laying in bed next to each other. Jack had come home to find Simon and Bram asleep, curled up around each other, the previous week after a difficult math test. He’d left them alone, and run interference with Emily while Nora politely woke them up before mom saw.

 

Bram slips his arm under Simon’s neck and pulls him close, kissing his forehead three times. He’s been doing that more often lately, and Simon knows what it means, but neither of them have said anything yet. It’s one thing to know his own feelings, but Simon’s not sure how his brain will react when the conversation finally happens.

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure something out, honey,” Jack says in the hallway, Bieber’s collar clinking. Simon looks up at Bram and they share a soft smile as Jack knocks on the door, peaking his head around slowly.

 

“Hey boys, how’s it going?” he asks, stepping into the room so he can see them. Jack smiles at them on the bed, the crinkles around his eyes deep as he looks at them.

 

“Good, we’re all caught up into next week,” Simon says, reaching up and scratching Bieber when he jumps up on the bed. The dog steps on Bram’s chest and he groans, though he laughs after and gives the dog the attention he demands.

 

“Well, your mom will be pleased. Bram, how’s soccer?”

 

“Same as yesterday when you asked,” Bram replies with a laugh, and Jack points at Bram as he smiles.

 

“It’s a good thing my son likes you or I’d have to kick you out,” Jack replies, and Simon rolls his eyes at their little routine. He looks at Bram and see’s that Bram’s smiling widely, so it’s not too bad.

 

“Your mom will be home in about an hour, a session was pushed back, but I want to see you boys downstairs well before that,” Jack says, being fatherly for a moment before he snaps his fingers at Bieber and leaves again, pulling the door until the latch almost catches. Simon raises his eyebrows at Bram, who chuckles.

 

“Hi,” Simon says, the first thing he’s said to Bram in over an hour.

 

“Hi, hi,” Bram replies, turning onto his side so they’re face to face. Simon’s eyes close slightly as Bram wraps his arm around Simon’s waist and pulls him closer.

 

“Boyfriend time is the best,” Simon whispers, because the space between them is small, and the comfortable bubble they’ve created feels fragile. Bram tilts his head an inch and their lips brush.

 

“You know,” Simon begins, pushing Bram’s shirt up just enough to run his thumb over the skin sticking out of the top of his jeans.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Since we’re so caught up on homework, boyfriend time can start a little earlier tomorrow,” Simon finishes, and the light shining out of Bram’s eyes is enough to make Simon melt.

 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Bram kisses Simon again.

 

“It had more to do with poetic ability and grammar than luck.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, you moron.”

 

So Simon does. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated, it warms my gay heart


End file.
